


fruit-curing fevers

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abuse, Child Abuse, Fluff and Angst, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Sadstuck, Sleepovers, highschool, no SBurb AU, slightly ooc?, teenage romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 20:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21142829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The first thing you notice about Dave Strider is that he really likes apple juice.The second thing you notice about Dave is that his skin is littered with scars.The third and final thing you notice about Dave is your favorite. He's delicate.





	fruit-curing fevers

**Author's Note:**

> READ TAGS FOR TRIGGER WARNINGS PLEASE
> 
> I only proofread part of this and even then I'm not super good at that so I am so sorry if there is typos or grammatical errors.

The first thing you notice about Dave Strider is that he really likes apple juice. His immediate go-to at lunch was whatever food was in front of him and two boxes of apple juice. (you were sure he'd take more than that if the school allowed it.) 

He would chug five boxes dry in fifteen seconds flat. (You counted.) He loved apple juice so much in fact, it was one of the things he brought up in conversation after the two of you sat down for lunch. You always sat in the culinary room since it was empty for the most part. He would babble on randomly and somehow always snake a way to to talk about apple juice into the conversation… okay "snake a way" is being generous; He would boldly interrupt full conversations just to say "Man, I love apple juice. It's my only joy in life." to which you were sure it was an exaggeration. Still, you found yourself everyday picking up an extra box of apple juice on your lunch tray, sliding it over to Strider across the table. And every day you got the same response, "Awh hell yeah, thanks Egbert I love you." And it always made you smile. Nothing wrong with friends telling each other how much they love each other. (And it totally didn't make you feel anything at all by the way because you are a hundred percent, bonafide, not a homosexual. You think.)

The second thing you notice about Dave is that his skin is littered with scars. You rarely get to see it and most kids don't really notice but you were his self-proclaimed best bro, it was your job to notice every small thing about him. A few times his sleeves rode up when reaching for something or his shirt lifted slightly when running exposing a small portion of his back. You couldn't exactly see the scars extremely visibly but they were definitely there. You never asked because, quite frankly, it was very rude to ask such things (or so your father told you.) So you minded your business and thought nothing more of it for a while. You would be lying if you said you weren't concerned in the slightest, however. The fact that there were so many and that they were so misplaced everywhere gave you the idea that they came from a third party and weren't self-inflicted. Not that you would be any less worried if they  _ were _ self-inflicted, but still. You had a strong urge to stroke every scar with curiosity and kiss them better. (Not in a homosexual way though because, as stated before, you are not a homosexual.)

The third and final thing you notice about Dave is your favorite. He's delicate. Not in an overly emotional kind of way (not outwardly at least) but more so physically. His skin is soft (he told you it's because he uses lotion constantly) and his hair is just as soft. He seems frail physically. He's slightly skinnier than most kids his ribs slightly poking from underneath his skin. He uses coconut shampoo and cedar pine deodorant and he  _ never takes those damn shades off. _

You wanted to see his eyes but you always stood on the virtue of respecting privacy so you left the issue be. And by "left the issue be" you mean you constantly verbally poked and prodded him. 

"Daaaave, why can't I just see your eyes?"

"Cause man I said so. Strider policy. You hang with the Strider, you gotta abide the Strider rules. Just how this bitch of a world works."

"That's such bullshit! Why can't I seeeeee?" You whine out.

The blond just looks in your direction behind those damned sunglasses and smirks. "See first answer."

You groan loudly, obviously not pleased with the first answer. You scoot the shitty plastic school chair slightly outwards from the table, leaning back and booping the nose of the boy sitting next to you in the culinary room. "You always say that."

The Strider chuckled, taking a swig of his apple juice before responding. "Harsh but the truth."

"I just think you don't want to tell me." You state matter-of-factly. 

"Oh yeah? Maybe you're right." 

You're not really sure how one is supposed to respond to that so you continue to dabble on your phone until the bell rings signaling that lunch was over.

You didn't see Dave again until after school, only getting to talk to him for a moment before leaving. You invited him over a lot, to which he regularly declined along the lines of "Nah man my bro likes me at home." Which always confused the hell out of you but you just assumed he was one of those clingy guardians that always wanted to bond with their kid. 

That didn't mean that he never came over though. In fact, it was a friday night and he had somehow convinced his brother to let him stay over. (Through a series of harsh whispers over the phone that you "overheard". Definitely not eavesdropping. Nope.) He probably wouldn't have bothered asking and said "no" if it weren't for your persistent begging. Usually you weren't so desperate but tonight was different. Tonight was your four year bro-versary. You always had a sleepover on your bro-versary, or at least the closest weekend to your bro-versary. He knew what day it was as well as you did so he put his very best effort into convincing bro to let him stay and it worked.

___________

It was already three hours into the night, six thirty at night to be exact. You had just finished the nice meal of steak your father had made for the two of you and were now beginning your annual movie marathon. Dave always let you choose your shitty movies but you always let him choose his own as well. You appreciate the effort he puts in watching all your movies with you but you want him to enjoy himself too.

It goes on as usual, Dave heckling your movies while you tell him to shut up even though your stifling giggles at the dumb shit he's saying. It was only three movies in, when something went awry. Dave had gotten up to use the bathroom but he had been in there longer than usual. You went to go check on him, hearing the sound of something clattering to the ground and a small curse. Seeing as the door was already open you figured it'd be fine to go in. You opened the door with a, "You okay?" but gasped when you saw Dave. Instinctively he turned his head to look at you from where he was standing, forgetting that he had dropped his glasses for a split second.

"Shit!" His arm flew up to cover his eyes in panic. You had gotten a small glimpse at what they were like but you were mystified. They were a shockingly vibrant red and holy shit,  _ they were gorgeous. _ You were pulled out of your thoughts when Dave gave a pit of a panicked breath as he sat down in the closed toilet lid, still covering his eyes. You walked over and kneeled slightly in front of him.

"Dave? It's okay, open your eyes."

"No way in hell, fuck off." He stubbornly stated. His voice slightly quivered at the end and you could tell he was doing that thing where he's trying to hide the fact that he's on the verge of crying again. 

You gently put your hand on the blond's arm, waiting for a reaction. When you got none, you proceeded to gently guide his arm down, away from blocking his eyes. This time you got a crisp look at the Strider's eyes and  _ oh god _ if you didn't love those eyes. (Maybe homo this time.) Without thinking you lean forward, pressing your lips gently to his in a small kiss. Your  _ first kiss. _ And he's kissing back and suddenly you realize what you're doing and pull back. 

"I'm- I'm not gay." You stutter out suddenly. You notice the somewhat hopeful look in his eyes be replaced by one of shallow disappointment. 

"Oh." He simply states. "Oh… that's- it's fine." He mutters, awkwardly stumbling on words uncharacteristically.

You're bro-versary ends early that night and you help walk him back home (despite your fathers warnings of telling you not to go out at night). You feel a slight ache of wanting in your chest as you watch him walk up the steps to his house as he enters quietly as possible. You shove it down and turn on your heel, walking back to your home.

___________

One thing you had noticed about John Egbert was that he was certainly not a homosexual, he had told you many times before. So explain why the fuck he just kissed you in the bathroom of his house at near midnight and then ushered you back to your house as quickly as possible. You shut the door as softly as possible trying not to alert your bro. (God knows what he’d do if you woke him up in the middle of the night.) You hurriedly raced to your room and plopped onto your bed, burying yourself in the sheets. You removed your shades, setting them on the bedside table and then turned on your side, staring at the wall. Your fingers traced your lips where John had kissed you earlier. You remember how soft his lips were against your chapped lips. He tasted like peach chapstick he was so gentle. But then you remember the shocked look and the pushing on your chest as he pulled away.You remember the coldness sweep over your lips as the dry air hit them and suddenly you feel like crying. So you do. Silently. You cry into your pillow until you’re exhausted and you finally fall asleep.

___________

The next few weeks you and John act as if nothing happened. You both were sworn to secrecy, you didn’t want any rumors floating around. You know John doesn’t want rumors floating around that you two are dating because he’s not gay. You personally wouldn’t have minded if it weren’t for the fact that you’re bro could somehow find out. You don’t know how he ever found out about rumors in your school but if he ever caught wind of you being in relationship with another boy he’d beat the ever loving shit out of you. (you think.) He never outwardly expressed any homophobic views but it never hurt to play it safe, especially around bro.

It was only after three weeks of awkward silences at lunch did you and John begin to act normally around one another again. You natural playful banter was regular again and your usual sleepovers every few weekends returned. You were glad; You missed John more than you had realized. You knew you had a crush on him before all this but, oh man, did it come back ten times harder this time. You were glad things had returned to normal.

You smiled as you approached John at your usual spots in the culinary room. “Sup Egbert?”

John smiled back like usual, seeming a bit more chipper today.”Hey Dave”  
You quirked a brow, holding back a grin as you felt your heart flutter at that adorable smile. “What’s got you so jacked up?”

“Nothing. I just had a good morning. My dad made something besides cake and I also found some more movies I could watch. I’m just really happy.” He rambled on.  
He continued to ramble after that. You don’t remember a lot of what he said but you remember just listening and feeling your insides turn to soft mush. God, you could listen to him talk for hours.

___________

Usually calling up John to go to his house for a sleepover was a good thing. You would always smile as you listened to his cheery voice through the phone. Tonight was different. You held the phone to your eat with shaky hands, whispering to yourself, “c’mon pick up, pick up, pick up.” and holding in sobs. Tonight you had finally had enough of your bros abuse and locked yourself in the bathroom after he had left. You made sure he was gone before calling John. Now all that remained was to wait.

John finally picks up, answering in his usual voice. “Dave! What’s up?”  
“John, I’m scared.” Your voice quivers and you for backa pitiful whine, trying not to sob.

He immediately answers back with intense concern. “Dave? Why? What’s wrong, why are you scared?”

“He-He hits me.” Is all you can manage and you mentally hiss at yourself for sounding so whiny and vulnerable.

The other line goes silent for a moment and your scared he hung up. Finally, with a shaky breath, he angrily asks, “Who?”

You sniffle slightly finally letting some of your tears fall. “My bro.” Your words break as you begin to hiccup and sob. For once in your life you don’t feel like someone with responsibilities, or someone with an actual social life to maintain. You just feel like a kid. A scared fucking kid, and you don’t know what to do.

“Dave, listen, is your bro there now?”  
“No.”

“I want you to come up front to your house, I’m gonna come get you and walk you to my house, you don’t have to be there.”  
You still and immediately think of the worst case scenario. “John, what if he comes home and he sees us- and he- he-” You break off in to soft quivering sobs.

“Nothings going to happen. I’m not going to let anything happen to you. Just come outside. You’re going to be safe.” John tries his best to coax you out of your place. In the background of your call you can hear John opening his door and walking outside. Finally you get the courage to get up off the bathroom floor and head towards your front door.

“Dave? I’m out front are you here?” You hang up, open the door, and run to him and hug him as tight as you possibly can. You break. You let everything out, sobbing,  _ near screaming _ , into his chest. You were still scared but holy shit you finally told someone and maybe you'd actually get help this time.

  
  


___________

  
  


It’s currently seven at night and you’re outside your best friends house and he’s hugging you so tight and full-on sobbing into your shirt. Needless to say, the situations a bit awkward; You don’t know how to comfort people in the slightest. You decide hugging back would probably be a good place to start so you wrap your arms around the blond hugging you and rub his back softly. “Dave, let’s go back to my place, okay?”  
He nods his head (you think, you can't tell because he's _shaking so bad)_ and you begin to walk to your house, practically holding Dave in your arms. It’s a tricky walk but you make it into your home, collapsing onto the couch with the shaking boy still in your arms. You run your fingers through his absolute mess of hair and whisper things into his ear like, “You’re safe.”,”I’m not going to let him hurt you.”, “I love you.” 

Eventually he calms down despite still slightly shivering. You’re afraid to ask what happened, so you don’t. You had gathered enough information from the phone call and you didn’t want to know what that man had done to your best friend.

He finally pulls back, detaches himself from your body and sits up, just staring at you. It’s the first time that night you realize he’s not wearing his shades. He looks so vulnerable and scared just sitting there. You want to make everything better, you want to kiss him and tell him it’s okay. You decide to do that exactly. You gently lean forward and ask, softly, “Can I kiss you?”

His answer is a small nod so you you press your lips to his softly (and clumsily), moving your hands to lay gently in his hair. He kisses back and this time you don’t pull away, because you’re tired of lying to yourself. You’re done lying.   
Your name is John Egbert and you’re in love with Dave Strider.

___________

Your name is Dave Strider and you’ve been in love with John Egbert since the eighth grade and he’s kissing you on his living room couch. It doesn’t matter that you can’t stop shaking or that his technique is absolutely  _ awful _ , you’ve been waiting for this for three years. And this time when you kiss back he doesn't pull away like last time. His lips stay firmly planted on yours and you wouldn't have it any other way.

You both finally pulled away, panting heavily. You can only muster a breathless "wow." As you look at him.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful your eyes are?" He suddenly blurts out and it has you blushing all over again.

"No, I don't think anyone has, really." You shyly state, too in awe to do anything else.

John gave you a soft and caring smile. “I’m glad I could be the first.” He pauses and looks at you with his soft blue eyes. “Dave, I think I really like you. I love you.”

Your heart leaps out of your chest. You had already gotten that from the kiss but it feels so good you hear him say it. You’ve never heard those words in your life. You’ve never been told you’re loved in your life. Not from your parents, not from your friends, and certainly not from your bro. You break for the second time that night and start crying again but this time it’s out of happiness. You can’t believe it that for the first time in your sixteen years of living that you feel happy. And you’re perfectly fine with that. You mumble a soft “I love you too” but it’s almost inaudible with your wobbly voice. You cry until you finally fall asleep from pure exhaustion, but you feel safe, because John is petting your hair and rubbing your back. John Egbert loves you and you couldn’t be any happier.


End file.
